Jealousy Of Love Making
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When Tony goes out drinking the night before he goes to work and Ziva asks him a question. Ziva then agrees to go to Tony's place for his skills in the bedroom. Gibbs disagrees with Tony's skills and Ziva suggests they should have sex.


It was another day at work as Tony yawned and stepped out of the elevator as the doors parted. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and he had a cup of coffee in his left hand as he dragged himself in to the bullpen. He looked like hell as he had been out drinking the night before and he had gotten wasted.

McGee and Ziva were at their desks talking and then they looked over at Tony, who slumped down in his chair at his desk, then carried on talking. Tony took the lid off the cup of coffee and brought the cup to his dry lips. He drank the coffee down all in one go and then he threw the rubbish in to the trash can beside his desk.

Tony then leaned back in his seat and looked at Ziva who turned to look at him. She was wide awake as she had gotten a Caf-Pow that morning as did McGee and Abby. Ziva wondered how much caffeine she had drunk but then again she wasn't really bothered.

"Good morning Tony. Did you sleep well last night?" Ziva asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah I slept great, that's why I've been drinking coffee all morning," Tony replied sarcastically.

"How was your night?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, it's all a blur to me. I remember nothing at all apart from walking in to my apartment. Then I woke up in my bathroom this morning," Tony told him.

"You didn't sleep with anyone did you?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. I might have. Why do you care anyway?" Tony asked.

"Because maybe I would like to see what you are like in bed," Ziva replied with a smile forming on her face.

"Well that can be arranged," Tony grinned.

"How about tonight at your place?" Ziva asked.

"Sure," Tony replied.

"Ziva are you serious?" McGee asked.

"Yes I am McGee," Ziva told him.

"Aw is McJealous getting jealous?" Tony asked, laughing.

"No," McGee stated.

"So what time should I come around?" Ziva asked.

"About 9," Tony smirked.

"Rule 12 DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Gibbs strode in to the bullpen carrying his daily cup of coffee in his right hand. He walked over to his desk and sat down in his seat, before he drank his coffee down. Tony tried to remember what rule 12 was and then he remembered he had the Gibbs Rules in his desk drawer.

Tony took out the list and read over them until he got to Rule 12. He remembered writing the list a while back with McGee and Ziva as they were sick of forgetting the rules. As Tony read Rule 12 he looked at Ziva and smirked slightly, then he looked at Gibbs who was staring at him waiting for him to answer.

"Rule 12 is never date a co-worker," Tony announced.

"But we aren't dating, you are only showing me your skills in the bedroom," Ziva chuckled.

"Skills my ass," Gibbs laughed.

"I'll have you know I am great in that department," Tony stated firmly.

"Well then Gibbs might have to have a night with you too," Ziva suggested.

"Not gonna happen," Gibbs replied.

The bullpen was quiet after that and Tony was needing the toilet from drinking so much coffee that morning. He got up from his desk and walked out of the bullpen towards the toilets. When he got there he went over to one of the stalls and did his business.

When he was in the toilet he heard someone else come in and he wondered who it was. He zipped up his pants and then went outside to see Gibbs with his arms crossed, leant against the wall, that Ziva often stood against, when they talked.

"Hey Boss," Tony said awkwardly.

"Would you be up for it?" Gibbs asked.

As Tony washed his hands he looked in to the mirror and saw he looked a bit better than before. He wiped a hand over his face then wiped his face on his sleeve. He turned around to face his boss, and he leant against the sinks.

"Up for what?" Tony asked.

"For a night with me," Gibbs replied.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Never been more serious in my life," Gibbs stated.

"But what about Rule 12?" Tony asked.

"It's only sex, not a relationship," Gibbs said.

"Right. So why can't I sleep with Ziva then?" Tony asked confused.

"Because you are mine," Gibbs told him.

Tony smirked as Gibbs walked over to him and stopped in front of him. Gibbs moved his face closer to Tony's, then captured his agents soft lips with his own. Tony was surprised at his boss's actions, but he respond to the kiss passionately.

Gibbs was getting aroused as was Tony as they made out passionately and roughly. Tony bit his boss's lip and tugged on it, making Gibbs moan then smile. Tony continued to kiss the older man, forgetting they were at work in the men's bathroom.

Tony felt his boss pressing up against him and he put his hands in Gibbs's grey hair, getting his fingers tangled. Gibbs grinded up against his agent then forced his mouth open as he slipped his tongue inside.

"Oh boss," Tony moaned.

Tony moaned at his boss's actions and he moved his own tongue with Gibbs's making their tongues dance together. Gibbs was the one to pull away and he was panting as he grabbed Tony's shirt. Gibbs dragged Tony in to one of the stalls, and then locked the door behind him before they started kissing again.

Their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Gibbs began unbuttoning Tony's shirt, making quick work of the buttons. Tony shrugged off his shirt with Gibbs's help and then he kissed down Gibbs's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while his hands unbuttoned Gibbs's shirt. In a matter of seconds Gibbs's shirt joined Tony's on the bathroom floor.

Gibbs's hands went to Tony's pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt. He then pulled down the zip on Tony's jeans, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge. Gibbs smiled and stood back as Tony kicked his pants off, on to the floor. Gibbs grinned as Tony reached up to unbuckle his belt, and he undid the button, pulled down the zip and Gibbs's pants went on the floor of the bathroom to join the pile of clothes.

Gibbs's was left in his black boxers for a moment before Tony noticed the bulge, then he reached for Gibbs's boxers, cupping him with his hands, before pulling Gibbs's boxers down quickly. Gibbs then pulled down Tony's black boxers and Tony turned his boss around so he was facing away from him.

Tony then pushed his boss forward and Gibbs held on to the toilet in front of him for support. Tony grabbed his boss's waist, then he lined himself up with Gibbs's asshole, then without a warning he thrusted in to him.

Gibbs moaned deeply in pleasure and in pain as he felt Tony's huge length enter him. Tony didn't move for a moment and then he pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. He repeated this, making his boss moan loudly.

Gibbs thrusted back against him, moving in time with his thrusts and Tony thrust in and out of him, moaning and groaning. Gibbs moved his hips in time with Tony's and Tony gripped his boss's waist tighter.

"Ziva is missing out on a lot," Gibbs moaned.

"I know she is," Tony chuckled.

"Oh Tony fuck me like a man," Gibbs moaned.

"Oh I will," Tony grinned.

Tony did as his boss said and pounded in to him, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made him go wild. Gibbs shouted out Tony's name over and over as Tony quickened his pace, making Gibbs move his hips faster. Gibbs could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew Tony was too as his mouth was near his ear and Gibbs heard his agents breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Tony!" Gibbs shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh, Gibbs! I'm close," Tony moaned.

Tony changed his angle again, pounding faster in and out of Gibbs. He could feel every inch of Tony inside his ass now as he thrust against him and Gibbs loved it. Tony was pushing in deeper making Gibbs moan even louder. Gibbs felt his member throbbing and he climaxed, gripping the toilet with his hands, shooting his seed all over the toilet, then moaning deeply.

Tony moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside Gibbs while riding out his orgasm. Gibbs felt the heat of Tony release inside him, and he smiled. Gibbs had just had the best sex with a man in his life, and he was so glad. Tony pulled out of his boss, panting and coming down from his high. Gibbs stood up straight from bending over and he turned around to see Tony smiling widely from ear to ear.

"That was amazing," Tony stated.

"Yes it was. And now you know why I don't want Ziva's hands all over you," Gibbs said.

"I'm still going to let Ziva come around tonight," Tony smiled.

"No you're not, tell her tomorrow, because tonight you are going to be busy," Gibbs smirked.

"Deal, but before we go boss, Rule 45," Tony smiled, pointing to the toilet covered in Gibbs's cum.

"I know. Left mess, clean it," Gibbs smiled.

Tony laughed as he picked up his clothes and put them back on. Gibbs did the same and when they were both dressed, Gibbs cleaned up his mess. Tony then kissed Gibbs on the lips before he unlocked the stall and walked out of it. Gibbs followed behind as his agent left the bathroom and set off back to the bullpen. When they got back to the bullpen Ziva looked at the two.

Tony and Gibbs walked over to their desks and sat down in the seats. Tony then looked over at Gibbs, smiling at him, then he looked at Ziva. He brushed his hair with his hand and then cleared his throat.

"Ziva, I can't do tonight, I've got plans sorry. How about tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Okay then," Ziva nodded.

As Gibbs grinned at his agent, Tony looked back at him and they both couldn't wait until later that night.

**Thanks for reading guys. I love Tibbs so much; I just want to write tonnes of Tibbs fics. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
